


The Scripted Realization

by asgardiandrums



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardiandrums/pseuds/asgardiandrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This weeks script is rather interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Script in hand, Scott was walking toward a dressing room trailer. Alex was coming out just as Scott reached the bottom of the stairs.  
"Ah. Just the man I wanted to see." Scott said, waiting for Alex at the bottom of the stairs.  
"What's up Scott?' Alex asked jogging down the stairs.  
"Did you get this weeks script?" Scott asked holding up a thick packet.  
"Nope." Alex said. "Just on my way to get it. Wanna come with?"  
"Yeah, cause there's something you need to see. er. read." Scott said falling into place with Alex.  
That's how most of their walks were. Scott trying to keep pace with Alex's long strides. Even during filming, but editing helped that.  
"Hey Peter." Alex said walking into the producers trailer.  
Scott nodded at Peter as Alex picked up the packet and skimmed trough it.  
"Exciting week this week." Peter commented, taking a sip of his coffee.  
"Um. Peter?" Alex said pausing at a page toward the back of the packet.  
"He found it." Scott and Peter said together.  
"Is this what you wanted me to see?" Alex asked Scott.  
"Yeah. um Peter. This.. this isn't going to work." Scott said.  
Peter set his cup down and looked at the two men.  
"Well," he began. "You have two options. Don't do it and disappoint the fans, or do it."  
"Ok. Peter. Look." Scott began. "Alex here, is my best friend. Do you know how awkward this is going to be even if it's just acting?"  
Alex nodded in agreement.  
Peter leaned back in his chair and said, "Fine then. Stage kiss and we can edit it."  
Alex looked at Scott and shrugged his shoulders, "Works for me."  
Peter smiled and said, "Good. Now go get ready. Scene one starts in 15."  
While Alex and Scott were getting their makeup done, Daniel and Grace were backstage talking.  
"I can't believe Peter finally did it." Grace said laughing.  
"Maybe now they'll realize what everyone else has known" Daniel said.  
Grace chuckled and said, "I think it'll take more then a script for them to realize that."  
"Realize what?" Scott asked walking to where the two were sitting.  
"That you like surfing." Daniel said just a bit to quickly.  
Scott laughed, "I, unlike Danno, love surfing. Now Alex, he's the one that doesn't."  
"It's true" Alex said coming around the corner to sit next to Scott and place an arm on the back of his chair.  
Grace gave Daniel a knowing look, and Daniel nodded in acknowledgement.  
"What was that?" Scott whispered to Alex.  
"Beats me." Alex whispered back.  
"Ok gang." Peter said coming around the corner. "We're gunna film a little out of order, because the time of day is right, and it's going to rain tomorrow. Let's do the Beach Scene."  
Grace and Daniel hopped to their feet and followed Peter out to the set. A reluctant Alex and Scott followed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok guys. Just roll it from the top and Stage Kiss if you must." the Director called out.  
This is the scene Scott feared the most. He wasn't sure why, but it seemed to freak him out. In a good way, of course. The thought made his stomach flutter. That's probably why he was so scared. Part of him deep down loved Alex in an unprofessional way.  
"And.... Action!" The director shouted.  
The scene was set for a Saturday afternoon. No open case. One just closed. Danny was lying on Steve's private beach drinking beer as Steve was coming ashore from a swim.  
"What? You didn't save me any?" Steve said plopping down in the sand beside Danny.  
"Nope." Danny said taking a swig of beer. "You were too busy frolicking in the ocean."  
"Frolicking?" Steve laughed the question out.  
"Yes, Steven, Frolicking" Danny Said trying to be serious.  
Steve chuckled. "Loosen up Danno." he said giving Danny a playful push.   
"Steve." Danny began. "You know I don't like being called Danno."  
"Awe come on Danno! You know you love it!" Steve said smiling.  
"Do not!" Danny protested.  
Steve looked over at Danny and laughed.  
"What? What are you laughing at?" Danny asked annoyed.  
"You're blushing." Steve said still laughing.  
"It's... I'm not... It's sunburn!" Danny spat out.  
"Sunburn?"  
"Yes, Steven, sunburn." Danny insisted no longer looking at Steve.  
Steve just shook his head and kept laughing.  
"Why are you still laughing???" Danny asked getting madder.  
"Cause you're so cute when you're embarrassed." Steve said. Realizing his verbal slip he stood up.  
Danny looked up at Steve. "Steve?"  
"Sorry Danno." he said and started to walk toward the house.  
Danny reached back and tripped Steve.  
"What the hell?" Steve had fallen on top of Danny.  
"Oh shut up you big goof." Danny said.  
Alex was a pretty good judge at reading people. What he saw in Scott's eyes, made him break script. He pulled Scott's hands behind his head and leaned down to kiss him.  
"Whoa. Wait. Alex." Scott mumbled. It was too late. He couldn't stop it. He'd wanted it too badly for too long.  
It was clear to Scott, that Alex didn't care if the camera's were rolling. He was going to savor this moment. When Scott pulled Alex a little closer, and the kiss got a little deeper, the director yelled, "Cut!"  
Ignoring the director, Alex pulled Scott over and began to take his shirt off.  
"Guys!" Peter yelled smiling.  
Alex looked back at him with a playful smile and flipped him off.  
"Alright let's leave them alone" Peter said shushing everyone off the beach.  
"It's all yours!" Grace yelled over her shoulder.  
"Have the house too!" Peter yelled.  
Scott dissolved into laughter. He couldn't have been happier.  
"You think they are gone?" Alex asked a couple of minutes later.  
"I'm not sure." Scott said.  
Alex stood up and pulled Scott to his feet. A smile played on his face.  
They ran around to the side of the house. The truck's had all gone. Only Danno's Camero and Steve's truck were parked out front.  
"What do you think?" Alex said stopping in front of the door panting. "Should i buy the house from Peter?"  
"Yes." Scott said. "I should buy the Camero from him."  
Alex laughed and picked Scott up into his arms and opened the door. He closed the door, and turned around only to be swept up into a kiss from Scott.  
"I love you." Scott said, meaning it with every ounce of his being.  
Alex smiled as big as the ocean and pulled Scott into another kiss.  
'I love you too." Alex confessed.  
They stood for a while in the front room kissing.  
"Why don't we move this party upstairs?" Alex suggested.  
But Scott was already a step ahead of him. Pulling his hand, he ran up the stairs.  
Scott tripped on the top stair and fell down. Alex fell on top of him laughing.  
"Only you." Alex said leaning into kiss Scott. He pulled him close and rolled into the bedroom.   
"Clever. Very clever." Scott laughed.  
"Oh. You like that one?" Alex said smiling.  
"Yes, yes I do." Scott confessed.  
Alex smiled and kicked the door shut.  
Scott stood up and laid down on the bed, motioning with his finger for Alex to join him. Alex crossed the room and hovered above Scott on the bed. Scott ran his hands down Alex's sides and slipped his hands into his pants. He reached back to Alex's ass and pulled him into another kiss.   
Little did either of them know, but there was a snooping paparazzi in the tree outside the room, photographing the whole thing.


	2. Paparazzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't mess with an angry Alex O'Loughlin.

Scott had no clue what time it was. He rolled over to discover Alex gone.  
"G'day mate!" Alex said smiling leaning on the door frame.  
"God, your so stereotypical sometimes!" Scott said laughing.  
"Yeah but you love it" Alex said walking over to place a kiss on Scott's forehead.  
"What's with the apron and tongs?" Scott said sitting up.  
"Well it's almost 6, and I'm hungry, so i threw some steak and shrimp onto the barbie." Alex said smirking.  
"Again with the stereotypical Australian phrases?" Scott said shaking his head. "Sounds delicious, though, babe."  
Alex got up and handed Scott his pants.  
"Thanks." Scott said pulling on his shorts. "Where's my shirt?"  
"Full of sand, still on the beach." Alex said, opening a drawer. "Take one of mine."  
Scott caught the shirt mid-air and pulled it on. It was a little loose on him, but he didn't mind. It smelled like Alex, and that was good enough for Scott. He crossed the room, and gave Alex a kiss. The sound of Scott's cell phone going off interrupted them.  
"Caan." Scott said into the receiver.  
"Hey, we got a problem." Peter said.  
"What kind of problem?" Scott said and put the phone on speaker.  
"Someone climbed one of Alex's trees and took some pictures of you guys. It's a... it's all over the internet." Peter said with worry and sympathy in his voice.  
Alex looked like he was about to kill someone. Scott placed a hand on his chest as if to anchor him.  
"Uh. Ok. What are we going to do?" Scott asked.  
"I'll handle the media. You guys just watch your back." Peter said.  
"Yeah, ok thanks Peter." Scott said removing his hand from Alex and turning the speaker phone off.  
"Oh! and Scott?" Peter added.  
"Yeah?"  
"Try not to let Alex kill anyone, ok?"  
Scott laughed and said, "No promises Peter."  
The call ended, and Scott turned to find Alex gone.  
He jogged down the stairs. Alex was at the grill turning the steaks.  
"You ok babe?" Scott asked wrapping a hand around Alex's waist and resting his head on Alex's shoulder.  
"Yeah. I'll be alright. We still got each other, and Peter's a good person. He'll fight the media." Alex said pressing a kiss into the top of Scott's head.   
"Smell's good" Scott said nodding to the grill.  
Alex beamed. "It's my own recipe for surf and turf. Coconut shrimp and pineapple teriyaki steak."  
"Mhmm" Scott hummed.   
"They're done." Alex said letting go of Scott. "Hand me those plates."  
Scott held the plates out as Alex placed the food on them. Shutting the grill lid, Alex took a plate and followed Scott back down to the water front.  
Scott plopped down and dug his heels into the sand. Alex sat down next to him.  
"Babe, this is amazing." Scott said after having a bite of the steak.  
"I finally perfected it then." Alex said tasting the shrimp.  
"What do you mean?" Scott asked moving from the shrimp back to the steak.  
"I could never get the pineapple and teriyaki to even out, but it did this time." Alex said nodding in agreement with himself.  
"Well whatever you did, do it again the next time, cause this is fucking amazing." Scott said finishing off the shrimp.  
Alex laughed, "Just don't eat the plate!"  
"I'll try!" Scott said cutting the last piece of steak.  
"Look at that sunset. It's beautiful." Alex said placing his plate on the sand.  
"Yeah." Scott said looking up. "Breathtaking."  
"You know what else is breathtaking?" Alex asked, looking over at Scott.  
"Hmm?" Scott said stretching out on the sand.  
"You."  
Scott paused for a second, and looked over at the smile on Alex's face. He set his plate in the sand and leaned over to kiss Alex. Something caught his eye from behind Alex.  
"What? What is it?" Alex asked, turning around to see what Scott was staring at.  
"I saw a flash." Scott said still staring over Alex's shoulder.  
There was a rustle of branches and they both stood up. A man rose from the bushes on the far side of the property and took off.  
Alex ran after him, with Scott following behind him. Scott turned to get in front of the man. The man stopped and turned around, only to be tackled by Alex.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Scott asked, in such a Danno like manner that made Alex laugh.  
"Trying to get the shot" The man said desperately fighting Alex.  
"Why do I suddenly feel like I'm in a Lady Gaga music video?" Scott asked, pacing in front of the man.  
"Ready for those flashing lights?" Alex said smiling up at Scott.  
"Who hired you?" Scott said turning his attention back to the paparazzi.  
The paparazzi gave up fighting Alex. "No one. I work on my own and sell this stuff to the magazine's and tabloids."  
"Like who? What magazine? Someone had to tell you we were here." Alex said pushing the guys face into the sand.  
"I had a hunch." the paparazzi muttered out.  
"I don't... I don't think that works." Scott said as Alex shook his head, and pressed the man's face into the sand again.  
"Ok! ok! CBS told me!" The paparazzi mumbled into the ground.  
"What?" Alex said loosing his grip, looking dumbfounded.  
"They said it would boost ratings. ABC and Fox were catching up." the Paparazzi said, rubbing his jaw.  
"Hold him here." Alex said to Scott. "I'm getting the keys"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30 minutes later, Alex barreled through the office doors of the CBS Hawaiian headquarters. Scott was dragging the Paparazzi behind him.   
"Aloha Alex!" The head of the center said when Alex burst through the doors. His face went pale as he saw Scott drag in the man.  
"This the guy?" Alex said pointing to the head of the center.  
"Yeah." the paparazzi said.  
Before anyone could blink, Alex punched the head of the center square on the nose.  
Moaning the head of the center fell to the floor.  
"What the FUCK. Why the HELL. I'm so angry i can't even think right now." Alex said pacing in front of the desk.  
Scott stood back and just watched the show.  
"Was Peter involved? Was anyone on the set involved?" Alex said pulling the head of the center to his feet.  
"No. No. It was just me. I got a copy of this weeks script and I sent that guy down" the head of the center said motioning to the paparazzi Scott was holding. "No one on set knew."  
Alex dropped the man and looked him in the eye. "Why did you do it?"  
"We were losing views" the man said sheepishly looking down at his feet.  
"So you use me and Scott?" Alex spat out.  
"I'm sorry Alex."  
"Who else was involved?" Scott asked.  
"I told you, no one." the head of the center said sitting down in his chair.  
Alex picked up the office's phone and started dialing a number  
"Who are you calling?" the man asked.  
"I want you fired." Alex said coldly. "Yes, hello. Peter, I found the mole. Get the best lawyers on the island. It was the head of the Hawaiian CBS Headquarters."   
"Your toast buddy" Scott said.  
"Ok thanks Peter!" Alex hung up the phone. Walking to the door he said, "See you in court on Wednesday."   
He motioned to Scott, who let the paparazzi go.  
Before he closed the door, Scott turned and said, "Next time, stick with Charlie Sheen."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since then, the head of the center has been fired and jailed along with the paparazzi. Alex and Scott have recieved nothign but love and support from everyone on set and from the network. With promises of an exciting 3rd season to come, Hawaii 5-0 was back in business.


End file.
